<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>misunderstandings won't stop us by Hazazel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752965">misunderstandings won't stop us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel'>Hazazel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“We are done,” the words echo out of Daishou’s mouth. His infuriatingly pretty mouth. Not that Tetsurou noticed, after all, Daishou is his most hated rival. “Or at least, I am.”<br/>“Oh, rest assured,” Tetsurou snaps. “I’m more than done myself.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SportsFest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>misunderstandings won't stop us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“We are done,” the words echo out of Daishou’s mouth. His infuriatingly pretty mouth. Not that Tetsurou noticed, after all, Daishou is his most hated rival. “Or at least, I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, rest assured,” Tetsurou snaps. “I’m more than done myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What happens next is… well, let’s say, unexpected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daishou closes the distance between them in four easy steps and crushes their mouths together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Tetsurou thinks of punching him, but he’s being kept busy by how soft Daishou’s lips are, how his breath smells like cherries, how he’s threaded a hand in Tetsurou’s hair. How he’s so so close, enough for Tetsurou to count his eyelashes - before he remembers, first of all, you’re supposed to close your eyes during a kiss, and secondly, he does not want that kiss to happen. He fumbles backwards, noticing his breath is short, his cheeks are ablaze, his pulse is quickening. The look of hurt on Daishou’s face is what really does it, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” is all he says, before turning around and leaving the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou is left alone in front of the mailboxes, hands shaking, head swimming. There’s literally nothing he understands about the past five minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>From: me</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>kenmaaaaa i need ur help</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>From: Kenmeow</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>is this about daishou</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>From: me</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>From: me</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>nevermind</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Kenma knows, this must mean Daishou told him. Tetsurou didn’t know they were still in touch. There’s a lot of things he didn’t know, apparently. His breathing still hasn’t quieted back down, and he takes a moment to calm himself a little before his grandparents forget that they don’t care about him and ask why he looks like he ran a marathon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also realises, the sinking feeling in his stomach that started when Daishou kissed him still hasn’t disappeared. Actually, he isn’t even sure that’s when it started. Daishou’s words were so final, he thought that meant even their rivalry would be gone. He’d snarled back before thinking, and now that it’s proved Tetsurou misinterpreted those words, he isn’t quite sure what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A door bangs loudly and Tetsurou is faced once again with a trembling Daishou, his cheeks just as red as Tetsurou’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what,” and the venom dripping from every single one of Daishou’s words hurts strangely, “I’m not done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the worst ! First you ruin our friendship-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a team effort,” Tetsurou cuts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-then you ruin my first kiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was mine too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t fucking care ! You don’t even lo-” Daishou stops then, and his face turns a little green, like he’s about to be sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You moved away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was surprised,” Tetsurou admits. His thoughts collide so harshly he doesn’t recognise them as his own. “I liked it, though. I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ‘think’ ? You fucking asshole !”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may wanna allow me a repeat before you completely give up on me,” Tetsurou hears himself say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Daishou leans in slowly until their foreheads touch, until their breaths mingle and they’re so close they might as well be one. It makes Tetsurou’s chest tingle until it hurts. And then they’re kissing again, except this time their lips move in unison and sparks threaten to make Tetsurou’s brain explode.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are done pretending we don’t love each other,” is what he says when they part, finally understanding the meaning of Daishou’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn right. I owe Kozume ten thousand yen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That little rascal,” Tetsurou snickers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re close enough for their laughter to meld, and Tetsurou thinks… Well, he thinks it’s not all that bad.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a fill for the 1st bonus round of SASO 2020<br/>don't forget to kudos and comment !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>